Hatred
by MysticalSaphira
Summary: A short one shot of a look into one of the most powerful emotions of Fllay Allster’s, her hatred for Coordinators.


Hatred

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or its characters, these words however are my own.

Authors Note:

"_Come into my parlor," said the spider to the fly._

– Mary Howitt

I find it interesting how that quote reminds me of Fllay and Kira. Eheh…I'm guessing everyone is thinking all those Papou fruits have gone to my head. Despite this seeming as a Fic bashing Fllay, I assure you its not intended to be like that at all. Fllay is my most favourite female character from Gundam Seed, her emotion was something that I really admired and I found her to be the most believable out of everyone. I intend on doing more FF's revolving around Fllay that are not so harsh so I hope everyone will enjoy them!

* * *

"Damn Coordinators…" the words came out in a venomous hiss as if saying them burned her tongue as she spat them out. Fllay hated them…_all _of them.

They were the ones after all who had caused the war, the fighting and most horrendous of all -- her Father's death. They caused her this pain in her heart and left her an orphan whose only goal and desire was to exact revenge. The image of George Allster flashed through her mind, his smile was wide and kind as he looks at his 'Little Red Headed Princess". However it was burned away in an instant by the memory of the charred Montgomery being blown up, its pieces being scattered into the depth of space and along with it her precious Father. Rage filled tears spilt down her cheeks "Damn them all to hell!" Fllay slammed her hand down hard against the desk.

A sound outside the bedroom caught her attention followed by a brief pause as the door whooshed open revealing a familiar figure. "Fllay?" there was a moment of hesitance "Are you alright?" it sounded as if he were coaxing a tiny child using a mouthful of pity.

Pity. She didn't need that—especially from _him_.

Fllay turned using the back of her hand to wipe her tears away "What do you want Kira?"

Kira walked further inside and she traced every movement he made "I was on my way back from making adjustments to the Strike when I heard you call out. Is everything alright?"

Here, standing before her, was the answer to all of her problems. Kira was an excellent fighter; he was brave, loyal and very compassionate.

But he was also pathetic.

His emotions were weak and though he would do anything for those he loved it didn't always seem to be enough. She had no room in her heart for love now, only hatred, but she wondered if that strong and fuzzy emotion could be exploited somehow.

"I…I had a nightmare…" Fllay could be good at lying if it was for a cause such as this. She dipped her head a little to bury her hands in her face and continued the charade "Oh Kira, it was just awful!"

Fllay knew that Kira would give her a look of sympathy and she hid a smile as he led her over to the bed,"Did…did you want to talk about?" his voice was tentative, almost as if he was afraid of what he would hear. He removed her hands from her face and Flay was forced to give a look of infinite sadness as she laid her head upon his chest."My dream was that Zaft succeed in killing everyone because you failed to protect us. But…that won't happen, will it Kira?" she could feel the poor boy inhale sharply, struggling with his words as his heart surely took a beating "That will never happen…" he managed weakly."I hope not" she replied instantly, her voice was muffled but her tone had a sense of bitterness "It must be easier when you can't see them though".

Kira looked down at her and blinked "See who?"

Fllay smiled smugly to herself, she almost had him now. "The Zaft solders of course, you know right before you kill them. They are in their Mobile Suits so you can't see there dying expression".

Kira's back stiffened and he looked away "…Killing is never easy Flay".

Fllay cupped his chin and forced him to look at her "But you will kill them won't you Kira? You'll do it to protect me," she said snuggling a bit deeper into his chest.

Kira sighed deeply and wrapped his arms around her, his arms easily connecting behind her back "Yes Fllay, I will always be there to protect you". It was upon hearing those words that Fllay knew she truly had him, knew that he was caught in her web of guilt and false promises. She kissed him then, maybe a little to roughly but it was soon quickly accepted. Fllay knew he would defend her, unlike he had with her Father, and fight for her with everything he had. And as they both fell back onto the bed she knew that the spider had finally caught the fly.

* * *

The ending words are a homage to the quote above and is my way of saying that Fllay finally has Kira where she wants him, just wanted to clear that up just in case it left anyone confused.


End file.
